Un simple sueño
by NotAFairytaleWriter
Summary: Perdida en un claro, la narradora descubre un mundo diferente en el que un angel aparece y la deja perpleja. Es una lastima que el mundo real, no tenga un final de cuento de hadas.


**Esta era mi redacción para el concurso del ADCA de literatura, al cual lamentablemente, mandé esta redaccion llena de errores rtograficos porque la corregi a las 3AM entonces ya que el concurso acabo, les dejo la historia. Inspirada en Joey ;) o shane, como quieran....**

**- Star****

* * *

Podía sentir el agua suavemente sobre mi piel. Era como una caricia, delicada y suave como la seda; un poco fría, un poco agitada. Me encontraba sola en ese pequeño lago en medio del bosque. Lo encontré un día divagando por aquel claro de luz y estuve tentada en tantas ocasiones en meter mi mano al agua, sentir esta en contacto con mi piel, en dejarme caer en ese líquido perfecto; más no me atrevía. Pero, después de varias semanas, por fin llegó el momento propicio, el preciso. Me acerqué a la orilla y miré mi reflejo en la superficie. Con delicadeza fui entrando al agua y fue cuando sentí su calidez. El agua, tan trasparente como las lágrimas de un cisne, tan cristalina; me llegaba a la altura de las rodillas. Era una tarde calurosa así que el agua refrescaba la tarde.

Podía sentir el olor de los frutos rojizos, de las nueces, del viñedo cercano y hasta el de la madera a mí alrededor. El aire acariciaba mi rostro con una delicadeza extrema, como la caricia de una madre a su pequeño o como el suave algodón; y así, evitaba que cayera desmayada en los brazos de Morfeo. Mi cabello se despeinaba poco a poco con el viento, extendí los brazos y me dejé llevar un buen rato. En ese instante pude explorar cada rincón de mi mente, así como cada rincón del paisaje; no podía dejar de admirar la belleza de la naturaleza. Lentamente, calló una hoja del árbol frente a mí; el aire la hizo bailar hasta que aterrizó en el césped. Por alguna razón su suave descenso captó mi atención y una idea pasó por mi mente: sentarme en el prado.

Tomándome mi tiempo, salí del agua, sosegadamente, y me senté en el borde del lago. Sentía la necesidad de admirar el paisaje, como si pudiera devorarlo, absorberlo a través de la mirada, saborearlo; como si con solo verlo pudiera impregnarme de todos sus colores, formas y esencias. Las flores destilaban un perfume enigmático que me provocaba un ligero cosquilleo interno que lograba que mis parpados pesaran cada vez más; el sueño buscaba conquistarme. Poco a poco, los pequeños ruidos de los pájaros se volvieron, a mis oídos, una bella y sublime música; y al ritmo de esta, veía los árboles bailar.

Me recosté, finalmente, en busca de tranquilidad, paz y equilibrio; y vi como las hojas en las copas de los árboles seguían a su vez el compás de la melodía. Con su sonido propio, formaban una perfecta armonía y con el aire arrullando mis pensamientos me quedé dormida en pocos instantes. Morfeo había ganado la batalla. Todo era, en ese instante, perfecto. Aún cuando dormitaba, mis sentidos estaban alerta, mi mente activa, y mi imaginación volando. En ese momento solo pensaba en renunciar a todo por quedarme así, en ese lugar, en esa armonía, en esa paz.

De golpe, el viento cambió, empezó a soplar más fuerte.

¿Estaría molesto?

Sopló de nuevo, esta vez más calmado.

Una hoja cayó sobre mí, devolviéndome a la realidad, sacándome de mi tan deseado transe. Tenía miedo de despertar, de abrir los ojos, no quería encontrarme rodeada de nada, en el vacío. El canto de los pájaros había desaparecido. Tuve miedo. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Estaba en peligro? ¿Cómo estarlo en un lugar tan… perfecto…?

Dejé mis miedos a un lado, o al menos lo intenté. Llena de sentimientos encontrados, de temores y pesadillas que parecían pronto tangibles, abrí los ojos y para mi sorpresa y completo asombro, lo vi… Estaba allí, de pie a orillas del lago. Parecía disfrutarlo tanto como yo, parecía repetir cada paso que yo había dado. Pero aún así, el invadía mi paraíso, mi mundo perfecto. Parecía un ángel, un ser que volvía opaca toda la bellaza a su alrededor, o más bien, que realzaba en ella. A lo lejos pude escuchar de nuevo la celestial sinfonía de la naturaleza.

Lo miré atentamente.

¿Se habría dado cuenta de mi presencia?

No obtuve una respuesta a mi pregunta, él miraba su reflejo en el agua y se fue acercando más a la orilla. Delicadamente, metió sus pies en el lago… mi lago. Por razón alguna me encontraba extasiada, era una escena mágica.

Mas solo dos segundos fueron necesarios para que de nuevo en mi naciera el miedo de despertarme, de abrir los ojos, de perder mi paraíso terrenal, de perderlo a él… ¿Perderlo a él? Si era la primera vez que lo veía, no importaba, era tal y como me lo había imaginado, tal como lo había soñado en esas tardes de otoño bajo la luz del sol, o en esas noches de luna en las que dormía con una sonrisa en el rostro. Yo estaba segura de que era él, podía sentirlo, él era mi ángel, nada más que eso, mi ángel. Eso me hizo sentir una paz y calma que no sentía hacia mucho.

Pero, en medio de todo el esplendor que contemplaba, el miedo atravesó mi alma como un escalofrío, así mismo mi corazón y paralizó mis sentidos. No entendía porque mis sentimientos me agobiaban y eran tan cambiantes; un momento eran seguridad y paz, y otro, eran miedo y temor.

Levanté el rostro.

Él seguía allí, impecable, resplandeciente. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y me perdí en sus intensos ojos color miel, los más bellos ojos que jamás había visto, brillantes y profundos, con unos destellos esmeralda; algo totalmente fuera de este mundo. Me quedé inmóvil, paralizada en mi lugar, sin mover un solo milímetro de mi cuerpo. Sus pasos empezaron a resonar con el canto de las aves, se acercaba con paso firme. Yo seguía fría, estática en mi lugar. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se sentó a mi lado y no pude evitar sentir miles de mariposas en el estómago y una corriente que me erizó la piel.

Pero él, él parecía cálido como el sol de aquel bosque. Su mano rozó la mía y mis mejillas no tardaron en ponerse de un suave tono cereza. No pude si quiera desviar la mirada, sentía que el veía todo dentro de mí, como si viera cada sentimiento nacer dentro en mi interior, como si supiera que en ese momento, yo ardía de pena. Luchando con todas mis fuerzas logré desviar la mirada sonrojada mas no moví mi mano. Pasaron unos segundos en los que ninguno hizo movimiento alguno, yo solo me preguntaba si eso era real.

Una ola de calor recorrió mi rostro sin previo aviso, e hizo que levantara la mirada hacia él; era su mano en mi mejilla. Lo miré sin entender nada, como buscando una respuesta a mis preguntas en sus ojos, como si fueran una fuente de conocimiento. Él se limitó a sonreír risueñamente.

Esa sonrisa…

Esa sonrisa me hipnotizó, se veía tan tierno, tan dulce, tan… ¿perfecto? Esa era la única palabra que me venía la cabeza al verlo a él. Le devolví la sonrisa, algo tímida, pues no entendía nada de lo sucedido, ni el cómo, ni el por qué, mucho menos el cuándo. Fue inclinándose a mí con una sonrisa en los labios y algo sonrojado también. Yo seguía sin entender nada, solo no podía moverme estaba pasmada. Se acercó poco a poco, más y más hasta quedar a tan solo centímetros de mis labios.

Los nervios me invadieron, no sabía como reaccionar. Cerré los ojos, todo lo que sentía era un enredo de emociones y sentimientos encontrados; lo que no sabía era que momento en que los volviera a abrir, no estaría mas en mi paraíso prometido ni con mi ángel.

Abrí y cerré los ojos, una y otra vez, un sinfín de veces tratando desesperadamente de volver a esos campos Elíseos. Fue solo energía y tiempo perdidos, con una pisca de ingenuidad. Todo fue totalmente en vano.

El clima había cambiado, ahora hacía un frío infernal. Miré a todos lados y veía arena, más arena, solo… arena. ¿Qué le había pasado a mi bosque, a mi claro? ¿Qué hacia yo allí? ¿Dónde se encontraba ahora mi lago? Me senté, y delante mío, se encontraba el lago; un lago casi desapareciendo, tan solo con una gotas de agua en el fondo. ¿Habría todo sido un sueño? ¿O más bien un espejismo? ¿Sería posible que aquella naturaleza misteriosa, emblemática e inteligible me hubiera engañado?


End file.
